Semiconductor devices have characteristics, such as miniaturization, multi functions, and/or low manufacturing costs and are, thus, regarded with much interest as a core part in electronics industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices for storing logic data, semiconductor logic devices for processing logic data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logic element. As the electronics industry is highly developed, demands on characteristics of semiconductor devices are being increased. For example, demands on high reliability, high speed, and/or multi functions of semiconductor devices are being increased. To this end, inner structures of semiconductor devices are more complicated, and the semiconductor devices are highly integrated.
As semiconductor devices are highly integrated, a channel width of metal-oxide-silicon field effect transistors (MOSFET, hereinafter, referred to as transistors) is decreased so as to decrease a driving current amount thereof.
The decrease of the driving current amount causes various issues with the semiconductor devices. For example, an operation speed of a transistor may be decreased. In addition, a data sensing margin of a semiconductor memory device using a difference in driving current amount of a transistor may be decreased.